


For Whatever May Come

by Riverthunder



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Appearing to be Betrayed, Gen, Looking for Blessings, M/M, No One Makes It Out of This Fic, Not Really Betrayed, Odin is Not a Kind God, Peter is the Messiah, Restarting the World, Sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: Peter has been chosen to become the next messiah, tasked with restarting the world. He brings his fathers, Tony and Stephen, and the rest of their small group- Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Shuri, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha- with him to retrieve the blessings. But it seems that all his companions have been consumed by their greed.





	For Whatever May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _The Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI_ , specifically SirHamnet’s English Lyrics.
> 
> _The Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI_ Japanese Version: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiEC329xPos)  
>  _The Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI_ English (SirHamnet) Version: [Here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WODrHNrpfYw)
> 
> _In a land on the brink of its demise_  
>  _Ten wretched children left behind_  
>  _Little hands holding on to dear life_   
> _(And each other)_  
>  _Trusting that in sickness and health_   
> _(No matter what happens)_  
>  _For whatever may come......_  
>  _"We will face all our fortune and pain as one"_

Long ago, Odin and the gods ruled all. They gave life and took it away, they provided blessings and took them away. Odin was proud of man- he had only a few rules. Rules that for many generations of humans were followed and respected.  
However, one day, the humans began to lose respect for Odin and the other gods. The humans began to toe the lines of their boundaries- and soon, they were outright crossing them, daring Odin to retaliate.  
And he did.  
Odin created the Tower of Ai, a cursed place where a messiah would have to travel every cycle- roughly a generation- to restart the world. If the messiah failed, the Tower of Ai would destroy the world, and take humanity with it.  
Legend said the messiah would be given nine blessings, which they would use to revive the Tower’s shield and protect humanity and the Earth’s life.

~(*)~

One day, a messenger came to deliver a message from the kingdom over. The next messiah had been chosen- the son of the lumbercutter, Tony Stark.  
Peter was the next messiah, destined to journey to the Tower of Ai and save the world in the next cycle.  
It was the greatest honor- and one that carried a heavy burden.   
Steve, Bucky, T’Challa, Shuri, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Stephen, and Tony peered over Peter’s shoulders at the letter and to examine the torch he would use to collect the nine blessings in the Tower of Ai so he could restart the world.  
They glanced at each other knowingly, before Steve placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
“We will come with you,” he assured Peter. “We will help you in your quest. We’ll face the fortune or the pain together.”  
Peter looked up at him, and beamed. “Thanks, Uncle Steve.”

~(*)~

The journey to Ai was hard and treacherous. Peter was glad he was not alone; if, for no other reason, than he didn't think he’d be able to survive such a perilous venture himself.  
It was comforting having them all there- Bucky was a skilled swordsman, providing protection along the way. T’Challa and Clint were skilled with traps and other methods of hunting, able to provide meat, Tony and Shuri were knowledgeable when it came to plants, and were able to find safe berries and roots to add to the meals, and Stephen was skilled with first aid, able to heal what wounds were suffered by the others.  
Peter remembered a thrill in his stomach when, after thirteen days of trekking, he caught sight of it- a tall tower, almost piercing the sky.  
The Tower of Ai.  
Inside the nine blessings Peter was meant to retrieve were hidden. He stared up at the heavy wooden doors, a bit scared to push them open.  
“It will be alright,” Tony murmured behind him.  
“We will be with you for every step,” Stephen assured him, gripping his shoulder comfortingly. “We won't leave you alone.”

~(*)~

Peter glanced back.   
Steve was grinning at him.  
Bucky was looking over the Tower suspiciously, his expression wary.  
T’Challa looked coldly determined, but he offered Peter a kind smile.  
Shuri grinned back at him.  
Bruce was giving the Tower a calculating look, and shot Peter a knowing smile when he looked back.  
Clint looked a bit bored as he looked the Tower over. “Not much to look at, is it?” He asked Natasha.  
She shook her head, glancing to him and giving him the ghost of an amused smile.  
Stephen was giving him an encouraging smile and a nod.  
Tony, leaning on the long stick he’d been using as a walking stick, reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. “What are we waiting for, kid? Let's get this world restarted. What do you say?”  
Peter nodded, and firmly pushed the doors open.

~(*)~

After a small period of searching various corridors and empty rooms, they found the first blessing’s hiding place.  
The Blossoming Wave.  
Peter stepped into the room, staring at the blessing- a beautiful, glowing orb, made of swirling water, the symbol shining before him.  
He reached out his hand- but suddenly another hand was reaching past him, over him.  
“Wh-” Peter began, looking over in confusion.  
“We’ll face the fortune or the pain together,” Steve told him, a cold smile on his face as he shoved Peter roughly out of the room, seizing the Blossoming Wave before Peter could stop him.  
As soon as Steve’s fingertips touched the blessing, a slab of stone fell to the ground, blocking him from the others, and sealing him away with the blessing forever.

~(*)~

Peter stared at the stone in shock, then slowly stood from where he had fallen when Steve had pushed him away. He tested the stone, but he could not shift it.  
The Blossoming Sea had been lost. Peter had lost the first blessing.  
Slowly he turned away, still reeling- Steve had stolen a blessing- _Steve_ \- to lead the others in search of the next.  
Finding the Fiery Feast wasn't too hard; it was easy once they were near enough to hear the soft crackling of its flames.   
Peter moved to successfully retrieve this one, but Bucky, a sort of bloody anger burning in his eyes, pushed Peter away, keeping him at bay with his sword, reaching his hand out for the blessing instead, stealing the flaming blessing away from the messiah.  
“Bucky, please no!” Peter yelled, but it was no use.  
As Bucky’s skin grazed the lapping flames, another stone wall closed him in the blessing’s room, sealing him off from his former companions and stealing away the light and warmth of the second blessing from Peter.

~(*)~

When they reached the third room, containing the blessing of the Graceful Sunlight, it was T’Challa who shoved him aside, reaching out for the ball of pure light.  
“T’Challa, don't,” Peter begged. “Let me-”  
The older brother glanced back at Shuri, completely ignoring the messiah he was betraying, and gave her a gloating smirk.   
She glowered back, and as T’Challa was sealed in the Graceful Sunlight’s hiding place forever, she ran off. Peter and the others tore after her, and just barely managed to catch sight of her running into a nearly pitch black room. She reached out her hand for the fourth blessing, the Restful Darkness, like a small cloud of smoke.  
“Shuri, please!” Peter called out, but she ignored him. She seized the smoky blessing, and she too was lost behind stone for eternity.

~(*)~

“But….but _I’m_ the messiah,” Peter said quietly to himself, staring at the place where his friend had disappeared. “ _I_ was supposed to retrieve the blessings….” Had Steve, Bucky, T’Challa, and Shuri fallen victim to their own greed? Peter supposed it was possible…. But he was certain his companions were better than that.  
And yet, his companions continued to fail him.  
When they found the fifth blessing, Bruce shoved Peter aside, throwing out his arms as if to welcome the Trembling Earth into his embrace as he began reciting a prayer to Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki.   
“Bruce, you can't!” Peter shouted.  
Bruce threw one of his hands toward the crumbling blessing, and he too was separated from the group by a stone wall.  
The next blessing- the Ambient Thunder. Peter hoped at the very least this one would deter any theft, as it was crackling with electricity.  
But he was wrong.  
Clint, his notebook open, approached the blessing fearlessly, his eyes shining as he admired its power. He began to recite his poetry, smiling as the blessing crackled back at him.  
“Don't touch it!” Peter screeched.  
Clint ignored him, reaching out to feel its power against his skin despite Peter’s cry. A thread of electricity met his fingertip, and another wall of stone sealed the resting place of the Ambient Thunder.

~(*)~

Peter felt dazed and lost. He had known that being the messiah would be hard….but he'd thought that he could _trust_ his companions.   
Steve had stolen the first blessing from him- _Steve_.  
Bucky had drawn his sword on the boy.  
T’Challa hadn’t even looked at him as he stole his blessing.  
Shuri had ignored him when he'd tried to stop her stealing hers.  
Bruce had almost laughed as he took the fifth blessing for himself.  
Clint had looked almost intoxicated as he seized the sixth blessing for himself.  
...Had Peter been wrong? Had Tony and Stephen really not chosen ideal friends? Had their kindnesses been fake?  
At the very least, Peter knew that Stephen and Tony were better than such greed. Stephen and Tony would not steal a blessing. He was sure of that much, and that was enough to comfort him.

~(*)~

They reached the seventh blessing, the Whirlwind Rondo. Its whole room was a gentle breeze, slowly becoming a fierce wind as you neared the blessing itself. In his moment of hesitation to near such powerful moving air, Natasha threw her body into the gusts, almost dancing in it, just as she had danced whenever someone played music back at home.  
“Nat, no! Come back!” Peter pleaded, but she ignored him, gracefully dipping her body and throwing out an arm to seize the blessing as she stood poised elegantly before it.  
As she too was hidden by a solid wall of stone, Peter felt a rush of hurt.  
But it was nothing to what he felt when they neared the eighth blessing.  
He lead his fathers down the maze of corridors and hallways. But he soon found himself on the right path.  
It was cooler here, and the cold only got worse as they inched nearer to the Silver Garden. Tony moved as if to nudge Peter forward, but suddenly Stephen broke apart from his husband and son.  
“Papa, no!” Peter begged, reaching out after him.  
“Stephen!” Tony shouted.  
Stephen reached out and seized the icy blessing, turning back to Tony and Peter just in time for Peter to see the beaming smile and joyful tears on his father's face before he too was trapped behind solid stone.  
Tony whimpered, and Peter gave a strangled sob.

~(*)~

There was only one blessing left. But Peter was sure this was the blessing he would retrieve. He lead the way through the maze of the Tower of Ai, looking around for the room that contained the ninth and final blessing.  
Finally he found it. It bubbled in a room of terrible heat, and Peter wished he didn't have to enter. He almost didn't want to seize this blessing.  
Tony stood at his side quietly, glancing at his son, giving him an encouraging smile. As Peter tried to determine how he would even hold such a blessing long enough to transfer it to his torch, though, he was betrayed for a final time.  
Tony strode past him, holding him back with his walking stick, and reached out to accept the Quickening Magma’s power.  
“Dad!” Peter screamed.  
Tony laughed, an evil sound, and Peter stared in horror at his father, the man he had been sure would never betray him, as he beamed with pride at the blessing in his grasp before he was sealed away from his son forever.

~(*)~

Peter was reeling. Everyone had betrayed him. All of them. Steve, Shuri, Stephen….even Tony. They had all chosen a blessing over him. His friends and family had chosen the power of the blessings over restarting the world and helping Peter complete his deadly and dangerous task.  
He looked down at the torch, void of any blessings, and sighed. He should go to the altar anyway, even if there was no point.  
His heart aching, Peter climbed the stairs, and froze with horror at what he saw.

~(*)~

Steve.  
Bucky.  
T’Challa.  
Shuri.  
Bruce.  
Clint.  
Natasha.  
Stephen.  
Tony.  
Each of them was a perfect stone statue, and each of them held out in their carved stone hands….small, fluttering remnants of the blessings Peter had seen earlier.  
Steve- the Blossoming Wave.  
Bucky- the Fiery Feast.  
T’Challa- the Graceful Sunlight.  
Shuri- the Restful Darkness.  
Bruce- the Trembling Earth.  
Clint- the Ambient Thunder.  
Natasha- the Whirlwind Rondo.  
Stephen- the Silver Garden.  
Tony- the Quicking Magma.  
Peter felt his stomach plummet as if he had fallen off a cliff.  
This….this couldn't be right….this couldn't be correct. Was this a nightmare?  
He had never heard of such a price.  
But somehow, as he looked into each perfectly carved stone face, Peter knew this was real.  
And he wanted to scream.  
Blinking back tears, he lifted his torch and moved towards Steve, to collect the Blossoming Wave.

~(*)~

As Peter’s torch touched the watery, flowing blessing, like an overly large raindrop that had been prodded, Peter felt a rush of a vision.  
***  
The stone wall separated him- Steve- from the group, and the room began to flood rapidly. The water rose quickly- too quickly- and all too soon Steve was underwater, struggling to try to swim to the surface. But there was no surface. His hand hit solid stone, and after a fluttering of panic, he slowly resigned himself, allowing himself to drift away, feeling his last breath of air leave him in a rush of bubbles. Water rushed to his lungs and down his throat in its place. After all, he'd known this was coming.  
***  
Peter drew back, staring into Steve’s carved face, remembering when he had “stolen” the Blossoming Wave. His smile had never been cold. It had been kind.  
Peter felt like his stomach was a cold boulder. He stepped a few paces to Bucky, staring into the sympathetic face. It was frozen in the expression it had been in when Bucky had taken the Fiery Feast. Carefully, Peter inched the torch towards the gently crackling blessing.  
***  
The stone crashed down, sealing Bucky away from his companions. Fire burst around him, threatening him with burns. Almost gracefully he danced away from the flames, trying to prolong his life for as long as possible, but really it was more about avoiding the pain. There was no smoke here to choke the life out of his body before the burns killed him. Slowly the fire closed in, lapping at Bucky’s clothes and skin. He flinched as the fire seared his skin, leaving angry blisters. He tripped and fell, and the flames were upon him. Bucky screamed, feeling the fire eat away at his flesh.  
***  
Peter jumped away from the horrific vision, from Bucky’s disturbing death. Would he have to experience all of them?  
He glanced at the other seven statues and flinched at the thought.  
He turned to T’Challa, glancing at the gentle light of the Graceful Sunlight. It almost reminded him of a firefly if T’Challa had seized it when it was a sun. Still inviting and warm, but not radiating the same power or might.  
The torch touched the blessing.  
***  
As the room was blocked off, Peter let out a gasp. It was becoming hot- too hot. The heat was overwhelming. He gasped and choked, falling to the ground as the heat became worse. If only there was some water….if only there was some relief….  
***  
Peter drew back, terrified, his fear only mounting as he realized who was next.  
Shuri.  
He slowly inched towards her statue, staring at her elegantly carved smile.  
The Restful Darkness smoked almost lazily in her hands, and Peter, after a moment’s hesitation, gently nudged the blessing with his torch.  
***  
The stone blocked any trace of light, and Shuri could no longer hear the others outside the chamber to the Restful Darkness. Even the blessing itself was lost in the blackness.  
She felt around for something to touch, but even when she got on her hands and knees, she could not feel what should have been cold stone. There was no texture under her hands.  
Her heart was racing with the stress, and she flinched. She tried to scream, but she couldn't even hear her own cry.   
No.  
No, no, no, _no_.  
 _T’Challa!_ she tried to scream. _T’Challa, help me! T’CHALLA!_  
She collapsed to the floor, crying as her mind slipped away, taking her life with it.  
***  
Peter stared at Shuri’s statue in horror. The smartest person he knew had lost her mind.  
Was this some sort of sick joke?  
He trembled. None of the other deaths could be that bad….right?  
He approached Bruce warily, looking at the Trembling Earth, watching as it slowly broke away from itself and reformed in Bruce’s hands.  
Feeling a rush of bravery, he moved to let the torch claim the blessing.  
***  
Bruce’s fingertips grazed a bit of the perpetually crumbling blessing before him, and the stone entryway was sealed, trapping him inside with the Trembling Earth. He felt the ground begin to shake, and watched as it was rent apart. The ground beneath his feet fell away, and Bruce plunged through the deep chasm created by the vengeful blessing, one hand reaching out to the light rushing away from him, leaving him in darkness. A few moments after it had faded completely, his body was broken against the rock, and the monk was no more.  
***  
Peter whimpered. What a horrible way to die….  
 _Silly boy_ , murmured a voice in his ear.  
 _Did you really think for a moment we had abandoned you?_ sighed another.  
 _We were with you the whole time._  
 _We were always on your side._  
 _We never left you alone, Shuri assured him._

~(*)~

The presence of Steve, Bucky, T’Challa, Shuri, and Bruce’s spirits empowered Peter. With renewed confidence, he approached Clint’s statue, with his kindhearted face, forgetting the blessing Clint had taken as he let his torch claim it. Too late he saw the crackle of the Ambient Thunder- but there was no time to prepare himself.  
***  
The poetry was to calm himself. That was the only reason he was reciting it. He'd volunteered to take this blessing, yes, but he wasn't looking forward to it. A small shock of electricity coursed through his veins as his finger brushed a current spiking out from the blessing.  
He heard the stone slam shut behind him, and suddenly the room was alight with electricity, striking him everywhere, sending burning electricity through his veins. He screamed and screamed, even though he knew it was useless, until he could scream no more. The lightning continued. Occasionally he thought he was drifting away, only to feel the pain at full force again moments later. Clint was sure he hadn't only died once.  
***  
Peter screamed as he drew back, staring at Clint’s face. He didn't look like he had suffered such a painful death. Peter struggled to draw breath.  
Three more.  
Three more blessings.  
Restart the world.  
He could do it.  
He was sure.  
He pushed onward, thrusting the torch towards the Whirlwind Rondo held in Natasha’s hands. She stared down at him, her expression stoic, before he was greeted by the vision of her death.  
***  
The stone had sealed her away. Natasha stared at it for a moment, then she felt the wind begin to pick up around her. At first it was nothing, but slowly it became unbearable- the wind was painful now, lashing at her skin, and suddenly she realized with horror that she could see her own blood on the floor before her. The wind was literally tearing her to pieces. She screeched with pain as it ripped her body apart, cursing the gods as her blood spattered the Whirlwind Rondo’s resting place.  
***  
Peter flinched, feeling his own body for the wounds that had killed Natasha. He couldn't feel any…. He stared up at her face, guilt flooding him as he thought of how he'd suspected her “betrayal” after so many of the others had “stolen” the blessings from him, and how he had been waiting for her to prove him right.  
He turned away, his gaze landing on Stephen.  
Papa.  
The man with silvering hair held the icy Silver Garden blessing in his hands, and his kind eyes looked down at Peter’s. He was smiling affectionately at the boy, and Peter flinched.   
_I thought you chose power over me._  
Feeling guilty, wishing he could apologize and hug his father one last time, Peter let the torch claim the Silver Garden.  
***  
Stephen stared at the blessing, making a split second decision. _It should be Tony who follows Peter to the end._  
With this thought in mind, he roughly pushed past his husband, reaching out to claim the icy blessing he had begged not to have to take.  
“Papa, no!” His son wailed.  
He wanted to explain so badly.  
 _I have to._  
 _Peter, I have to do this._  
 _Peter, I love you._  
 _I promise, Peter, this is for you._  
“Stephen!” Tony cried out, reaching for him, just like their son was.  
He saw the confusion and the grief in Tony’s face as he turned to face him, tears of sadness and fear freezing in place on his cheeks.  
He smiled to his husband, hoping Tony would understand, that Tony would forgive him. This was no time for Stephen to be selfish- Peter needed Tony to follow him to the end, not Stephen.  
The stone closed, leaving Stephen with one final look into his husband’s eyes- full of sadness and fear.  
 _I’m sorry._  
The icy chill began to settle in. Stephen crouched to the ground, trying to huddle for some form of warmth as the blessing did its job. But no; there was no relief. Somehow there was just aching pain and a desire to sleep.   
Stephen collapsed on the ground, and felt ice trapping his body in place. Soon he would be unable to move anymore. His breath came out in thick clouds, but somehow they were still icy.  
“Tony,” Stephen whispered, trying to keep his eyes open. “Tony….I...I….”  
 _I’m so proud of our son._  
 _I love you both so much._  
 _I want your heart to keep me warm from now on, Tony._  
***  
“Papa,” Peter whispered, grief flooding him as he looked up at Stephen’s stone face. So Stephen was supposed to claim the Quickening Magma before. No wonder Tony had seemed so confused. _He_ was supposed to claim the Silver Garden. Stephen had nearly frozen to death once before he met Tony. Stephen likely wouldn't have wanted to relive that, Tony wouldn't have wanted Stephen to face such a fear in his final hour. He was supposed to freeze to death instead.  
Stephen had chosen to take that torturous death, the one that terrified him, for Peter’s benefit.  
“I love you, Papa,” Peter mumbled to the statue.  
Peter turned. One statue left.  
He squared his shoulders and strode towards his father.  
He looked down at the Quickening Magma, watching it bubble in Tony’s hands. The blessing meant for Stephen.  
Peter took a deep breath, and allowed his torch to touch the final blessing.  
***  
Tony held Peter at bay with his walking stick, reaching out to take the Quickening Magma in his hand.  
“Dad!” Peter screamed.  
Tony laughed, a mirthless, almost mad sound. The magma was already burning him. The stone sealed him away, and Tony looked around as the magma began to pour into the chamber.  
He tripped and fell to the ground as he moved to the wall that was closest to the Silver Garden, the wall that was closest to Stephen.  
 _Just a bit further._  
He didn't bother to stand; that was a waste of time at this point.  
Once he reached the stone, he clung to it, hoping that if, somehow, Stephen was still alive, he knew Tony was thinking of him. That he was as close as he could be.  
 _Stephen._  
Tony screeched as the magma lapped against his feet. He wasn't sure how the pain hadn't already killed him.  
 _Stephen. Stephen, I love you._  
 _Stephen, I'm so sorry you're alone._  
He thought of Peter, convinced everyone had betrayed him.  
 _I'm sorry, kiddo. I would have told you._  
 _Please forgive Stephen and the others._  
 _You don't have to forgive me._  
The magma licked its way up Tony’s legs and he gasped in pain, unable to manage a scream.  
 _Stephen, I hope I'll see you. I hope we never have to be apart again._  
***  
Peter backed away, whimpering as he stared up at Tony’s proud expression.  
 _We were there for you during times of pain_ , sighed a new voice.  
 _We were there for you during times of joy_ , added another.  
Peter sobbed, screaming out.  
 _We will always be here for you_ , Stephen murmured, gently gripping Peter’s shoulders.  
 _Even if we’re gone, you'll never be alone_ , Tony said, his voice a quiet sigh as he hugged his son close to him.  
 _We’re so proud of you_ , they whispered together as Peter let out another anguished cry.

~(*)~

Peter walked to the front of the altar, glaring at it as he approached it with the torch, now ablaze with a cheery flame thanks to Peter’s dead friends and family.  
Being the messiah was no _honor_. It was a curse; the worst curse someone could have placed on him.  
 _We won't be the last_ , sighed Clint at Peter’s side as he moved to light the huge basin of a torch upon the altar.  
 _We would do anything to help you_ , Steve assured him as the torch lit up. The remains of the blessings in the nine statues’ hands melted away, seeping into the deep grooves cut into the Tower of Ai.  
Peter clenched his jaw, staring around at the Tower of Ai. He didn't like this price.  
He was alone in the world now.  
But his friends, his family- they had all died so he could restart this wretched, undeserving world.  
He had to honor that.

~(*)~

Dawn was beginning to break now.  
Peter could hear bells ringing in distant towns.  
He collapsed beside the altar, a broken-hearted laugh rising in his throat as tears of grief began to fall down his face.  
 _Blessings._  
The Blossoming Wave.  
The Fiery Feast.  
The Graceful Sunlight.  
The Restful Darkness.  
The Trembling Earth.  
The Ambient Thunder.  
The Whirlwind Rondo.  
The Silver Garden.  
The Quickening Magma.  
They were called _blessings_.  
Steve.  
Bucky.  
T’Challa.  
Shuri.  
Bruce.  
Clint.  
Natasha.  
Stephen.  
Tony.  
They weren't _blessings_.  
What was that phrase? _It was a blessing in disguise?_  
These were the opposite.  
 _These were sorrows in disguise._  
Peter raised his hands towards the sky, still laughing.  
The messiah was almost embracing the light that pierced the Tower of Ai, which incinerated him on the spot, and sent a rush of life from the Tower outward, replacing all that was dying with new growth to sustain the Earth for another generation.

**Author's Note:**

> _Now the morning bells mark the break of dawn_   
>  _The sound of glory echoing…_   
>  _Ahh…_   
>  _The messiah who has taken on_   
>  _All of God’s will_   
>  _Stands there all by himself, and he laughs to the sky…_   
>  _For the “blessings” were nine “sorrows” in disguise_   
>  _And he raises his hands up toward the shrine...._
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr!  
>  Riverthunder’s Tumblr Blog
> 
> Or to follow my Marvel RP Blogs!  
>  IronStrange Family & Avengers Team FAQ & Masterlist


End file.
